vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125948-51115-morning-coffee-the-case-of-the-mondays-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Yeah, and it's really sad. My weekends have had stuff to do in them IRL the whole way for like a month or so. This was the first weekend since we moved that we were going to have all to ourselves, so it's very bad timing. But hopefully that housing thing gets worked out! I'd be able to be on and doing that if I could. I may not be able to run GA like this, but due to 72 hour studio sessions in college, I can design effectively in my sleep. ... and I sometimes do. | |} ---- ---- ---- None of that! We need somebody less grumpy today :lol: Catch me early enough I should be able to DPS for you guys :ph34r: (but probably not until Wednesday) Yes! link | |} ---- Sweet! What is early enough, precisely? And thanks for the link! I'll have to look at it when I'm home. :3 Can't wait to go broke on pets...! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We are taking a run at it next week as a guild- but I don't think you'll see many PUGs for it soon since I understand it is tuned to be on level with the final boss of GA. | |} ---- Good call. It'll be a while before I've got the kind of gear to stand up to that, but I'm definitely looking forward to giving it a shot in the reasonably near future. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Eh, well, it was tough for us. I agree not having the waves is nice- but we'd burn down hammer and then just lost most of our DPS chasing squid around. DPSing squid is just painful (and not very fun). We did use MOO phases on squid, but he still wasn't that far down by the time we got hammer down. And after one goes down, there are no center phases, so no more MOOs (or at least, that's how the fight was going for us). I have a feeling your DPS is much higher than ours. (To be fair, we had the fight bug out several times where there was no center phase, so we did the fight without any MOOs at all. Those were some loooong pulls). | |} ---- ---- Hmmm. Yeah, we were getting no MOOs after hammer died. So it was just a bunch of ranged DPS running around after the squid and dying a lot . . . I just assumed that was how the fight worked, since we hadn't killed any of the individual members in previous weeks (thanks to sword equalizing the health pools). Anyway, I'm assuming it'll be a different comp this week :D I'm totally down for the trade-a-raider program- lol. I can tell you, when I've pugged GA with other guilds, I want to tear my hair out at all of their strats. Even when they work equally as well. LOL. But we have good strats for the first four bosses that work for us really well :D | |} ---- You have my condolences, Tex. Sorry about your loss. :( | |} ---- ---- Really sorry to hear it, Tex. My condolences. :( | |} ---- ----